callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Submachine Gun
, a Submachine Gun featured in World War II Call of Duty games.]] A Submachine Gun, often abbreviated as SMG, is a type of weapon in the ''Call of Duty'' series, appearing in all games. Submachine Guns are fully automatic guns which are very effective at close or medium ranges, but usually ineffective at longer ranges. They normally possess high rate of fire, high mobility, low ADS accuracy, high hipfire accuracy, moderate power, and low range, although there are a few exceptions. List of Submachine Guns in Call of Duty ''Call of Duty'' and Call of Duty: United Offensive '' CoD1 Weapon Thompson.png|Thompson CoD1 Weapon MP40.png|MP40 CoD1 Weapon Sten.png|Sten PPSh-41 HUD COD.png|PPSh-41 '' ''Call of Duty: Finest Hour '' Thompson Side FH.png|Thompson MP40 Side FH.PNG|MP40 GreaseGun Side FH.png|Grease Gun Sten Side FH.png|Sten PPSh-41 Side FH.png|PPSh-41 '' Call of Duty 2 '' Thompson pickup CoD2.png|Thompson MP40 Pickup CoD2.png|MP40 M3 pickup CoD2.png|M3 Grease Gun Sten pickup CoD2.png|Sten PPSh-41 pickup CoD2.png|PPSh-41 PPS42 pickup CoD2.png|PPS-43 '' Call of Duty 2: Big Red One *Thompson *MP40 *MAS 38 *Beretta 1938 Call of Duty 3 *MP40 *Sten *Thompson Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare'' and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Reflex Edition '' MP5 menu icon CoD4.png|MP5 Skorpion menu icon CoD4.png|Skorpion Mini-Uzi menu icon CoD4.png|Mini-uzi AK-74u menu icon CoD4.png|AK-74u P90 menu icon CoD4.png|P90 '' ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare'' (Nintendo DS) MP5 Inventory DS.png|MP5 MAC10 Inventory DS.png|MAC-10 Mini-Uzi Inventory MWDS.jpg|Mini-Uzi ''Call of Duty: World at War '' Thompson menu icon WaW.png|Thompson MP40 menu icon WaW.png|MP40 Type 100 menu icon WaW.png|Type 100 PPSh-41 menu icon WaW.png|PPSh-41 '' Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts '' Codwawff thompson.png|Thompson MP40 3rd person WaWFF.png|MP40 Codwawff type100.png|Type 100 Codwawff stenground.png|Sten '' [[Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS)|''Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS)]] Thompson Inventory Icon Ds.jpg|Thompson MP40 Inventory WaWDS.jpg|MP40 PPSh-41 WaW DS Inventory.jpg|PPSh-41 Type 100 Iron CoD WaW DS.jpg|Type 100 Sten Iron CoD WaW DS.jpg|Sten Lanchester Sub-Machine Gun.jpg|Lanchester submachine gun (Multiplayer only) ''Call of Duty: World at War: Zombies *Thompson *MP40 *Type 100 *PPSh-41 Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 '' MP5k menu icon MW2.png|MP5K UMP-45 menu icon MW2.png|UMP45 Vector menu icon MW2.png|Vector P90 menu icon MW2.png|P90 Mini Uzi menu icon MW2.png|Mini-Uzi '' Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized '' MP5 Inventory Mobilized.jpg|MP5 MP7 Weapon MW Mobilized.jpg|MP7 P90 Weapon MW Mobilized.jpg|P90 Skorpion 3rd person MW Mobilized.jpg|Skorpion '' Call of Duty: Black Ops Menu mp weapons mp5k.png|MP5K Menu mp weapons mac11.png|MAC11 Menu mp weapons spectre.png|Spectre Menu mp weapons skorpion.png|Skorpion Menu mp weapons ak74u.png|AK-74u Menu mp weapons mpl.png|MPL Uzi CaC BO.png|Uzi Menu mp weapons pm63.png|PM63 Kiparis Menu BO.png|Kiparis PPSh-41 menu icon WaW.png|PPSh-41 (Singleplayer Only) MP40 menu icon WaW.png|MP40 (Singleplayer and Zombies Only) Thompson menu icon WaW.png|Thompson (Original Zombies Maps Only) Type 100 menu icon WaW.png|Type 100 (Original Zombies Maps Only) Sten 1st Person BO.png|Sten (Campaign only) Sounds Video:Black Ops - SMG Weapon Sounds SMG sounds Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS) *PPSh-41 *PPS-42 *MAT49 *M10 Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Weapon mp5 large.png|MP5 Weapon ump45 large.png|UMP45 PP90M1 Menu Icon MW3.png|PP90M1 Weapon p90 large.png|P90 PM-9 Menu Icon MW3.png|PM-9 MP7 menu icon MW3.png|MP7 AK-74u MW3.png|AK-74u (Single player and Spec Ops only) Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance *P90 *M10 *MP7 *Skorpion Trivia * In ''Call of Duty: World at War, all of the submachine guns have open bolts. Category:Weapons